


Trapped

by KariPaige



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Major Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Original Character(s), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariPaige/pseuds/KariPaige
Summary: Maya was on the bus, and it appears she's in a different universe?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So it's also posted on wattpad. Psych_Kari

"Maya, I just don't understand why you are so obsessed with this show that you have to bug me to watch it every day!" Lisa exclaimed loudly at her best friend.

  
Maya grabbed the zipper on her backpack and opened it. Pulling out her phone. She turned it on, looking through it. After she had grabbed her phone she closed her bag. "Umbrella Academy is a great show. And remember that one anime I couldn't shut up about? And now you're obsessed with it. So hah! " Maya retorted as she pulled up a short clip of an episode.

  
"See? Doesn't it look ama-" Maya was cut off as the bus came to a screeching halt. Almost everyone stood up. "What the hell?" Both Maya and Lisa whispered to themselves in unison as they stood. There was a blue-ish portal sitting there.

  
Maya recognized it. Setting down her phone and bag, she got out of her seat to look closer. She came to the front of the bus. Then all of the sudden she started falling, and the blue thing was gone.

  
She landed on a concrete sidewalk, on her back. "Ow" She breathed out. As she turned her head, she jumped on her feet. As she looked around all she saw was big buildings.

  
"Where am I? This isn't the bus. I-It looks like New York." Maya started panicking. She turned to a row of buildings, the one in front of her looking very familiar. "Holy shit" Maya muttered while rubbing her face. Just then a boy, about her age walks outside of the building, wearing a uniform.

  
Her breathing was heavy, like she had just ran a marathon. Eyes full of fear. All she could do is stare. And because she was staring and looked like she was about to get killed by someone, he came up to her. "Um are you okay? Is someone chasing you or something?"

  
"Shit." She whispered again and turned away from him. About to have a panic attack. "T-this is crazy. How am I here? Why am I here? What was that blue thing and why is he here? " She rambled to herself over and over again until the boy placed his hand on her shoulder and she whipped around.

"What blue thing?" The boy had asked.  
She tried calming herself down, and once she did she started to explain. "I was just on the school bus coming home and then a blue portal thing is in front of us and the bus stopped. I got up and now I'm here. How am I here? "  
The boy sighed, " Come inside and explain more. " Maya nodded and followed him inside.

Not even surprised by the size of the place. He brought her into a lounge area and sat her down, sitting on the couch across from her. " Now, where were you-or rather the bus. " He asked her, "I was in Ohio. And, um, I'm pretty sure this is a different universe." She said to the boy, whose face had confusion written all over it. "What do you mean a different universe? You can't be from a different universe. That's bullshit. " He asked her.

  
"Well I kinda know who you are. And um there's a TV show. About you and your siblings lives. Well recent events-" She explained to him. "Okay then what's my name?" He asked her suspiciously. "Five.. Hargreeves, and your actually 58." She said quietly.

  
Five looked like this wasn't all that new to him. "And I know about the apocalypse, doomsday, and 1963. Nobody but you and your siblings know about that right? " She said, and then that's when he looked like he was going to kill someone. "You're from the Commission aren't you? Tell me, what's your name?" Five asked her, with the most suspicious tone of voice she has ever heard.

  
"I'm not from the Commission! And my name is Maya and I'm 13." She said quietly, while fiddling with her hands. She had left her phone and bag in the bus seat, so she had nothing but the clothes on her back.


End file.
